


Nest

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Omega, Caring Miya Atsumu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Omega Verse, SakuAtsu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 「因為你在。」頸邊呼吸聲，讓宮侑錯覺自己是什麼致癮藥物。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Kudos: 16





	Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Bitten後續，也可獨立閱讀
> 
> 船票沒到手但男票到手的Alpha宮侑＆築巢期的Omega佐久早

頸邊的呼吸，讓他錯覺自己是致癮藥物，但沒開這玩笑。

佐久早髮梢帶著些微濕意，下頷靠在宮侑領口露出的皮膚，溫度無阻隔傳遞。雙臂在他腰間交叉，從後面抱住Alpha男友。

摸摸垂落在頰邊的黑髮，宮侑轉身，跟佐久早面對面，拿毛巾幫他擦乾。

抹開護髮油，盡可能塗抹到所有頭髮，宮侑看著坐在床邊的佐久早，難得臣臣不閃躲、不設防，把一切交給他處理。吹風機咻咻作響，將殘餘水氣烘乾，恢復天生的蓬鬆捲曲，稍微撥弄，完成。

「謝謝。」

「小臣是不是應該表示一下呢？」宮侑把瓶罐收回行李，指著臉頰。於是，佐久早走過去，手指輕巧將他下巴扳過來，與他接吻。

「如何？」

「呃、嗯，非常滿意。」分開前若有似無的，是舌尖舔嘴唇的觸感？

互道晚安後，蓋被就寢。

本來是這樣。

快睡著的宮侑忽然感覺床在震動，頓時清醒，藉著浴室燈光，發現自己被高大的身軀困住。由於背光，看不清佐久早的表情，讓人更加忐忑。

※ 

「雖然經過佐久早同意，也不准趁機對人家動手動腳，交往中也一樣，知道嗎？」辦理入住手續時，明暗依序分配房間，輪到宮侑，把他特別叫到旁邊。經過再三保證，（就差跟天發誓），好不容易才拿到鑰匙卡。

仰望天花板，宮侑哀怨，隊長真的誤會他了。

※

「明、明天早上還有練習賽……」棉被遭掀開，以為終於得面對兩人是AO或OA配的難題時，夜襲而來的佐久早趴到宮侑身上，在他鎖骨與頸部磨蹭，沒有額外動作。

原來如此，宮侑想通，他被當成巢了。

「築巢」是Omega的本能，進入結合期的過渡階段。此時Omega傾向待在一固定熟悉的地方，並收集附有伴侶氣息的物品，營造令其安心的環境；反之，條件無法滿足，可能造成生、心理的壓力。

「感覺怎麼樣？」輕輕撫摸對方後頸，像安撫貓咪，令牠舒服得發出呼嚕聲。

「嗯。」佐久早調整姿勢，沉浸於萊姆和橙花調的酒香，他正需求的氣息。他們倆的費洛蒙交織縈繞在被窩裡，侷促的單人床，反而有安全感。

或許是貼近彼此的緣故，宮侑發覺佐久早好甜，不論是味道或行為。另一隻手在他背脊，手掌撫拍道：「今天辛苦啦，臣臣。」築巢是自然的身體調節，無法以藥物控制，遇到遠征只能忍耐。

「侑。」

「嗯？」

「其實還好。」

「是、是嘛。」看來是他自作多情了。

「因為你在。」

「……小臣，你犯規，我要找裁判申訴……」

與佐久早交往，宮侑覺得身為Alpha的自尊太難了，（如不堪回首的淋浴間事件）。還有防不勝防的會心一擊，讓他只能舉手投降——立刻、馬上，不假思索，事後想起還會傻笑的那種。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：淺水
> 
> Plurk：@lh611587914


End file.
